


Betrayal

by Ctiy1007



Series: Love Hurts [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctiy1007/pseuds/Ctiy1007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it even before they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

He knew it even before they did.

How could he not notice the longing looks they directed at each other, foretelling betrayal and guilt. 

It was the same expression he sends Arthur when he thinks no-one's looking. Both Gwen and Lancelot wears their heart on their sleeve.

He is struck with a mixed feelings of happiness and sadness, happiness because this means Arthur would be free and sadness because the betrayal could and probably would break him.

In the end, he decided to let nature take it course, if there is one thing he's learnt from the whole mess with Morgana is that meddling wouldn't really change the outcome of what was supposed to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a bit sub-par but i wrote it in less than ten miutes


End file.
